House is my Home
by raindanceman
Summary: House struggles with internalized depression, which lets Wilson discover a very deep secret within the broken man he calls his best friend. Will this break their trust, or will it strengthen their relationship?


" House...this isn't even funny. If you had wanted to kill yourself, you would have done it correctly. "

Wilson was bandaging the new stitches House had received on his left wrist. The bandage was soon soaked with new blood, and Wilson sighed.

" You know, you ALMOST hit the tendons. Less than a centimeter more and your hand would be permanently useless. But seriously, Greg. What the hell are you doing? You obviously want attention, because if you had really wanted to 'end it all' you would have cut vertically. "

House didn't feel like talking. His eyes were soaked in tears and he was too proud to show his reasons. House stood up and shifted over to his cane, picking it up with little movement and suddenly walking to the door.

" You don't need this. I'm not here to keep you scared. I am failing at the only thing I have going for me. I failed to be your friend, James. "  
He sighs, opening the door. Wilson runs to his partner's side and slams the door shut. He eyes House. House is obviously too scared to even look in the direction of Wilson.

" What are you talking about? You have never done anything THAT bad to me, especially recently. What the hell are you talking about? "

House's eyes begin to water again. His mouth is now starting to quiver at the ends.

" House..." Wilson begins, touching House's shoulder gently. House flinches a little, but then eases back into the touch, " tell me what is wrong. What have you done? "

" James...I failed in being your friend because I no longer see us as just friends... " House shook his head then tried to pry the door back open. Wilson had a steady hand on the door, so it didn't budge even the littlest bit.

" So...you don't want to be my friend anymore, is that what you're saying? " Wilson was a bit upset at his guess, but his face showed compassion more than any person could towards House. Even if he was mad, he would never let House know, especially at such a troubled time like this. Wilson's eyes were like a robot's. He did not let his feelings phase his intentions.

House snapped at the accusation. " NO. No, no no no, that is NOT what I am saying. Jesus, James, just for once PLEASE use that fucking big boy doctor brain on something more than bald children...I am not saying that at all...I'm saying the exact opposite..."

Wilson caught his breath. He knew exactly what House was going to say next. He was, in a way, waiting for this moment to happen. He, too, felt a slight twinge in his stomach when he saw Gregory pace back and forth through his office every day. He smiled at everything House ever did. He knew this day would happen, but he didn't expect it so soon.

" House...please...for me...say it..."

" Wilson, I...I'm...

**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**  
**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO **

**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**  
**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO**

**EVERYBODY STUTTERS ONE WAY OR THE OTHER **  
**SO CHECK OUT MY MESSAGE TO YOU **  
**AS A MATTER OF FACT **  
**DON'T LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK **  
**IF THE SCATMAN CAN DO IT **  
**SO CAN YOU **  
**EVERYBODY SAYS THAT THE SCATMAN STUTTERS **  
**BUT DOESN'T EVER STUTTERS WHEN HE SINGS **  
**BUT WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW **  
**I'M GONNA TELL YOU RIGHT NOW **  
**THAT THE STUTTER AND THE SCAT IS THE SAME THING **  
**YO, I'M THE SCAT MAN **  
**WHERE'S THE SCAT MAN? I'M THE SCAT MAN.**

**WHY SHOULD WE BE PLEASING ANY POLITICIAN HEATHENS WHO WOULD **  
**TRY TO CHANGE THE SEASONS IF THEY COULD **  
**THE STATE OF THE CONDITION **  
**INSULTS MY INSTITUTION**  
**AND IT ONLY MAKES ME CRAZY AND MY HEART LIKE WOOD**

**EVERYBODY STUTTERS ONE WAY OR THE OTHER **  
**SO CHECK OUT MY MESSAGE TO YOU **  
**AS A MATTER OF FACT **  
**DON'T LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK **  
**IF THE SCATMAN CAN DO IT, BROTHER**  
**SO CAN YOU, I'M THE SCAT MAN.**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**  
**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO **

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO  
BABA BA DA BO  
BWI BA BA BA DO**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO  
DO BAM DO**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO  
DO BAM DO **

**EVERYBODY STUTTERS ONE DAY OR THE OTHER **  
**SO CHECK OUT MY MESSAGE TO YOU **  
**AS A MATTER OF FACT **  
**DON'T LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK **  
**IF THE SCATMAN CAN DO IT **  
**SO CAN YOU**

**I HEAR YOU ASK ALL ABOUT THE MEANING OF SCAT **  
**WELL I'M THE PROFESSOR AND ALL I CAN TELL YOU **  
**IS WHILE YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING **  
**THE SAINTS ARE STILL WEEPING **  
**'CAUSE THINGS YOU CALL DEAD HAVEN'T YET HAD THE CHANCE TO BE BORN **  
**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**

**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO **

**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**

**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO**

**EVERYBODY STUTTERS ONE WAY OR THE OTHER **  
**SO CHECK OUT MY MESSAGE TO YOU **  
**AS A MATTER OF FACT **  
**DON'T LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK **  
**IF THE SCATMAN CAN DO IT **  
**SO CAN YOU**

**EVERYBODY SAYS THAT THE SCATMAN STUTTERS **  
**BUT DOESN'T EVER STUTTERS WHEN HE SINGS **  
**BUT WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW **  
**I'M GONNA TELL YOU RIGHT NOW **  
**THAT THE STUTTER AND THE SCAT IS THE SAME THING **  
**YO, I'M THE SCAT MAN **  
**WHERE'S THE SCAT MAN? I'M THE SCAT MAN.**

**WHY SHOULD WE BE PLEASING ANY POLITICIAN HEATHENS WHO WOULD **  
**TRY TO CHANGE THE SEASONS IF THEY COULD **  
**THE STATE OF THE CONDITION **  
**INSULTS MY INSTITUTION**  
**AND IT ONLY MAKES ME CRAZY AND MY HEART LIKE WOOD**

**EVERYBODY STUTTERS ONE WAY OR THE OTHER **  
**SO CHECK OUT MY MESSAGE TO YOU **  
**AS A MATTER OF FACT **  
**DON'T LET NOTHING HOLD YOU BACK **  
**IF THE SCATMAN CAN DO IT, BROTHER**  
**SO CAN YOU, I'M THE SCAT MAN.**

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO**  
**BABA BA DA BO **  
**BWI BA BA BA DO **

**BADA BWI BA BA BADA BO  
BABA BA DA BO  
BWI BA BA BA DO **

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO **

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO  
DO BAM DO**

**SKI BI DI BI DI DO BAP DO **  
**DO BAM DO**

**YEAH! I'M THE SCATMAN.**

**WHERE'S THE SCATMAN?**

**I'M THE SCATMAN**

**REPEAT AFTER ME **

**IT'S A SCOOBIE OOBIE DOOBIE SCOOBIE DOOBIE MELODY**

**I'M THE SCATMAN.**

**SING ALONG WITH ME **  
**IT'S A SCOOBIE OOBIE DOOBIE SCOOBIE DOOBIE MELODY**

**YEAH!**

**I'M THE SCATMAN **

**I'M THE SCATMAN !**


End file.
